


Misfits

by Scribe32oz



Series: Seven Scrolls [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz
Summary: As Chris Larabee comes to grips with being the leader of a rather odd bunch of peacekeepers, he finds that they are having just as much difficulty coping with the change in their circumstances as he. However, with the hanging of his nephew, Stuart James is out for revenge on the men who have more difficulty being friends than being seven. Part 1 of OW Series.
Series: Seven Scrolls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/859684





	Misfits

For personal reasons, I have had to take this story offline. If you wish to read a copy of this please email me on Scribe 51 @ optusnet. com. au for a PDF copy.


End file.
